For the love of espresso
by anerol152
Summary: It's Snape's day off and all he wants is to enjoy his cup of espresso, but alas, life seems to have a different idea
**Chaser 2 (Anerol152) of 'Pride of Portree' (include what was the prompt assigned for chaser2:** **CHASER 2: Write about your chosen Death Eater being at work** **)**

 **Prompts : (quote) "When you pay attention to boredom it gets unbelievably interesting." – Jon Kabat-Zinn (word) Clock ; (word) Espresso**

 **Word count : 945  
**

* * *

Snape, _oh excuse me_ , Professor Snape was walking down the hallway ignoring all the shocked faces that followed him everywhere he went.

One might ask themselves just _why_ Snape was followed by dozens of shocked students.

Well, the answer to that was very simple. He was smiling. And if that wasn't enough to bring fear even to the bravest of Gryffindor's then it was definitely the steaming styrofoam cup of espresso in his hand.

Yes, Professor Snape, the person who was never seen without that ever present frown on his face was smiling. Why was he smiling and why was he holding a steaming styrofoam cup you ask?

It was a very well-kept secret that Snape absolutely loved and lived for a steaming cup of espresso. Why was he just walking around with it and smiling? Why, have you forgotten? It was his day off so of course he would be happy...

No boring and possibly life threatening occasions with the Death Eaters- if his royal highness, or well, his Dark Lord, was feeling even more bored than his followers and decided to make things a bit less boring by giving people a not so healthy amount of curses that would more than likely leave them with missing limbs or with an even less amount of sanity than they had possessed before- and no more meddling old goats, I mean old headmasters and no brat that made him want to rip his hair out, also known as the _beloved_ "Boy-Who-Lived".

Said "Boy-Who-Lived" was safely -as far as we know- resting in the hospital wing after another one of his 'great adventures' that ended up with him and the rest of the 'Golden' Trio getting hurt. Snape often wondered whether the boy was just a bit dim, or a bad-luck-magnet with a terrible case of _not-being-able-to-die_ -itis.

Now where were we…? Oh yes, we were talking about the espresso cup, weren't we? You see this wasn't just any espresso cup, no that just wouldn't do. It was _the_ espresso cup, the one from his favorite muggle cafe; yes you heard it right,a _muggle_ café shop was, as far as he was concerned, the best thing those blasted muggles ever made. And he was going to enjoy every last drop of it.

Or at least that _was_ the plan.

A once again frowning Snape was standing in front of the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin Defense class. Now don't get him wrong, being able to teach D.A.D.A was one of his desires, but on his off day? When he wasn't supposed to be doing anything that wasn't just calmly drinking his espresso?

The old goat was going to pay for this. A 'furry' problem or not, Lupin was still able to teach the class during the _day_ , wasn't he? So why was he the one that was in charge of one of the worst combined classes ever, really, just _who_ was it that thought that putting Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, not to mention the seventh graders at that, together in one room for over 2 hours was completely and absolutely barmy.

He was _so_ not in the right frame of mind for this. And so, with a last lingering look at the still steaming, (magic was truly one of the most wonderful things to ever exist), espresso cup, he started the class.

Twenty minutes later he was on the verge of pulling his hair out, again.

There was peace for the first ten minutes of the class but then a truly brilliant individual thought it would be a smart idea to start throwing paper airplanes at their 'enemies' and such.

One would expect more maturity from the seventh years, but alas it was not fated. Then again, one would expect more maturity from an almost forty-year-old man. Yet he was still holding a grudge over the son of his school bully.

As it were, a small war zone just popped into existence before he was even aware of the first thrown spell. And it might have still ended without any casualties if one of those stray spells hadn't hit his precious cup of espresso.

The time seemed to slow down as everyone watched the cup fall on the floor while the precious liquid inside spilled all over the floor.

The quiet only lasted a few moments but later it would be told that the whole castle fell silent in those few moments before the grounds started to shake from the power of the enraged yell of professor Snape.

From that day on no one, not even the Old Goat himself tried to take his cup of espresso away. As a matter of fact, no one even dared to walk a ten-meter radius around him while he had his cup with him.

He looked at the clock and decided that this period had lasted long enough and promptly told everyone to move out of the classroom now if they valued their lives. It could be said that they might as well have apparated considering just how fast all of them disappeared.

As he was leaving the classroom he remembered a particular quote he heard once. _"When you pay attention to boredom it gets unbelievably interesting."_ And then promptly sighed as he remembered his life never got boring enough for him to even get a chance to search for all the amusing things one might find in boredom.

The next morning he got up earlier than normal and went to buy a new cup of espresso. This time he truly savored every drop of it, took a deep breath and went back to the hilarious soap opera that his life was.


End file.
